A Normal Life
by mayquita
Summary: Six years after their return from the Underworld, Killian and Emma have created a family and they are happy together. But some nights Killian can't sleep. In those sleepless nights, he makes a tour of the house, that helps him to remember who he was before and who he has become. Three nights later it's Emma's turn to take a night stroll along with a little companion.
1. Killian

This is a gift for the lovely Gillie. Surprise! I am your GF Secret Santa! I had lot of fun sharing messages with you and thanks to this I was able to know you better. This is not exactly a Captain Cobra Swan story, but definitely, Henry appears in it. I hope you like it, it is at least written with affection. As always, an important mention to my beta, Captain-K-Jones, I will be eternally grateful for all your help and patience with me. Thanks also to SaraSwan and Cat-Sophia for encouraging me with the story and helping me with the choosing of children names.

* * *

The moonlight seeps through a slit in the curtains illuminating the bedroom with a faint silver light. There are still several hours to go before dawn, but Killian knows he will not be able to get back to sleep.

After his return from the Underworld, sleepless nights were common. At first, they happen nightly. Gradually, their occurrences become rarer but they never disappear completely. Unfortunately, it seems that this was going to be one of the bad nights. One of the nights where the memories crowd in his head and struggle to emerge, one of the nights where the memories rob him of the possibility of a peaceful sleep.

On these occasions, when sleep evades him, he has a routine. First, he remains in bed, fully awake, letting everything flow inside him for a few minutes more. The need to feel anything around him is urgent during those minutes. His senses are alert as he attempts to catch every detail of his life with Emma no matter how subtle it is. He needs to do these things to remind himself that he is alive. Having literally been in The Underworld, he needs to make sure that he has not dreamt up this life or that it is a mirage that will vanish between his fingers when he tries to catch it. He needs to hold on to this reality and believe that sometimes miracles do exist. His in this case comes in the form of a stubborn blonde angel.

His palms flatten against the cool sheets, their softness is a stark contrast to the harshness of the underworld. He closes his eyes, stills his body, and listens to the sound of Emma breathing steady next to him. That sound is proof that there's life around him, that the time has not stopped in an eternal moment. It's hard for him to get rid of that feeling, the feeling of time frozen forever. Fortunately for him, his particular angel has a way of making him forget.

He turns his head, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room to take her features in. His gaze studies her features in detail. Her face is relaxed, devoid of worries. Her mouth is slightly open, allowing him to enjoy the beauty of one of his deepest addictions, her soft lips. Some fine wrinkles frame her eyes. Far from diminishing her appeal, it actually increases it.

His lips draw a gentle smile while watching Emma. Her hair acquires a silver hue thanks to the moonlight. An image flashes through his mind and for a moment he remembers a silvery hair tied back in a tight bun. He shakes his head slightly in an effort to drive away those painful thoughts. The person lying beside him recovered her golden hair thanks to his small heroic act. She is his wife, the mother of his children, and the reason for his existence. She is everything.

He feels a special predilection for that blonde hair, especially when it falls over her shoulders in soft waves. Now, some of her curls spread over the pillow, while a lock partially covers her face. His fingers act on their own volition, catching one of her silky strands, taking pleasure in his soft touch. An urgent need seizes him, bringing his nose to her hair, inhaling her sweet perfume.

He resists the urge to bury his face in her hair. He does not want to interrupt her sleep for any reason. However, he can not resist brushing her forehead with his lips gently.

Emma turns in bed, changing the position. For a moment, Killian freezes until he realizes that she is still asleep. In that moment, he silently lets out the breath he had been holding.

Once he is sure he's not disturbed Emma, he looks at the monitoring device resting on the nightstand. The monitor is in silent and there is no movement on the screen. That's a good sign. That means someone else is having a peaceful sleep. That reminds him it is time to continue with the second part of his routine.

His bare feet come in contact with the floor. A shiver runs down his body to notice the cold wood under his feet. He puts his fluffy slippers on, essential in winter days. A smile appears on his face at the thought of the fearsome Captain Hook wearing flannel pajamas and slippers. He chose this shoe for a reason, by the softness of the fabric they are made, so he makes sure that his night walks remain silent. He heads towards the hallway with stealthy steps. His first stop is the closest room to the master bedroom.

The door has been left slightly ajar and his eyes drift up to focus on the letters posted on the surface. His fingers slide over them gently, following the strokes to complete the word that has so much meaning for his family. _Hope_.

He pokes his head through the crack. A small lamp decorated with little stars, dimly lights up the small and cozy room, perfect for a baby. Perfect for his little daughter.

Although the room is quiet in this moment, it will soon fill with demanding cries trying to attract attention. Killian smiles at the thought. His little princess, who is barely a year old, has inherited her mother's headstrong character. Even in her sleep, she shows her strong personality, kicking to get rid of the sheets that should cover her. It is a habit she's had for quite some time despite Emma's attempts to break it and they've taken to dressing her in the warmest pajamas they could find once the weather turns cold.

Killian enters in the bedroom, approaching the crib where his little one lies. Indeed, it appears that Hope had a little fight with the sheets and now lies without covers over her. She has turned in her sleep, her head rests on the opposite end of the crib where her feet should be. He can not help but admire her boundless energy.

Hope has not only inherited her mother's personality, but she is a perfect copy of Emma. Her soft golden curls frame her little face. Although her closed eyelids hide their beauty, Hope has some of the most amazing green eyes, in direct competition only with Emma's. She only needs to send one of her angelic looks to get everything she wants. The whole family has fallen under the spell of her mesmerizing looks.

In fact, on many occasions, he has seen David's lost gaze while watching his granddaughter. Killian knows that David's mind travels back in time. When he looks at Hope, he imagines Emma. His little girl who he had to leave to her fate in the hope that one day she would become their savior. He knows that when David saw Hope taking her first steps, he was imagining what it would've been like seeing Emma take her own. All of the lost hugs, kisses, and moments can be recovered through this little girl that fills the entire family's hearts with joy.

Killian knows that David, and the rest of the family, feels this way because he is a father now. The idea of losing his daughter grips his heart, threatening to break it into a thousand pieces. For that reason, he understands the immense pain that David and Snow must have felt when they had to abandon their daughter.

Sometimes, he wishes he had been able to keep some of the magic from being the Dark One. He knows that that magic was dark, but he would accept anything to help him to protect his family from danger. Sometimes he wishes he was able to surround their children with a protective cocoon to prevent them from any harm. They've had enough suffering throughout their own lives and do not want their children to experience any. Their children deserve to have all the security and happiness possible and he is willing to fight to the last breath to to make sure they get it.

He shakes his head, eyes focusing on his daughter still. As much as he knows he would stop at nothing to protect his children, he also knows he is but a man. A one-handed one, and he knows that, more than likely, he will be unable to truly protect his family when they will need him.

His only reassurance is that his savior will always be there to save the day. A smile forms on his lips. Emma always makes an effort to remind him that he had made great strides to become a man that she is proud of, a man that she can love. She reminds him that he is a man who has managed to overcome his own miseries, emerging like a phoenix, leaving behind the darkness and thirst for revenge, and giving way to a man of honor like the brother he loved so much. Emma reminds him every day how valuable he is to the family, that sometimes small gestures are as important as the great heroic deeds.

Killian could spend hours watching the peaceful sleep of his daughter, the peace that she radiates has the ability to calm his racing heart. He resists the urge to hold her little body in his arms and lose himself in her sweet baby scent. But he can not resist caressing her cheek in a touch as light as a feather. The softness of her skin contrasts with his calloused fingertips. Still, that almost imperceptible touch is a further proof that he can feel, that his existence is real.

After one last tender look at her daughter, Kilian leaves the room quietly. His steps direct him to the next stop on this night stroll. He doesn't have to walk far because his son's room is right next to Hope's. Again, wooden letters welcome him. _Charlie_.

The corners of his mouth rise drawing a soft smile at the thought of his son's name. The memories of their adventure in the Enchanted Forest come to his mind and he welcomes them, but other memories struggle to appear. The choice of the name was not easy. For a brief moment, the idea of using his brother's name crossed their minds. But it was something fleeting, that was definitely not an option, not when he carries the guilt behind. Not when that name brings many painful memories for him. Memories of an absent father and an unknown, forgotten brother.

Killian shakes his head slightly with the intention of driving away those thoughts. Instead, he opens the door carefully to avoid making more noise than necessary. The room is dark, but he knows every inch of his child's room, so he's able to avoid the toys on the ground as he makes his way to the small bed on which his son rests.

And there he is, his four year old little man. He's sleeping peacefully, just like the sister before him. If Hope is a copy of her mother in every way, Charlie is his father's with his deep blue eyes, long eyelashes, and his messy hair. Although, Charlie is quiet, thoughtful. He's like Henry in that regard. He loves fairy tales and could spend hours listening to his brother telling all the stories of their family.

Trying not to make disruptive movements, Killian sits on the bed and reaches out to gently comb his son's hair. Charlie is hugging his favorite teddy bear, but the sheets remain in place covering his tiny body. The differences between Charlie and his sister are so clear that, thinking about it, some memories comes to his mind. While keeping vigil over Charlie's sleep, Killian remembers two of the happiest days of his life and, in turn, two of the scariest days.

Charlie came into the world displaying his characteristic calm, even though everyone around him had been about to lose control. Emma's pregnancy was easy, with little discomfort. Labor, however, was more complicated. Charlie was so comfortable inside his mother that he was in no hurry to leave. He remembers feeling impatient and helpless as Emma lie in the bed consumed by pain. The desire to protect her flared up in his chest and he'd almost lost control of himself. Finally, after endless hours of labor, Charles David Jones came into this world with the tranquility reflected in his little face. He welcomed the world with just a scream and then fell asleep in his mother's arms.

With Hope, however, everything was different. Emma began to feel discomfort about the same time that they learned of the new pregnancy. Continuous nausea and dizziness, back pain, swelling... Emma seemed to suffer all the typical discomforts of pregnancy. In contrast, the labor was much faster, to the point that he almost missed the birth of his own daughter. When he got the news, he and Henry were sailing. They thought it was ok to make the trip because Emma wasn't due to give birth for three more weeks. But Hope was anxious to see the world. At birth, Hope Elisabeth Jones began to cry and she didn't stop. In fact, she remained that way, with small intervals of sleep, during the first two months of her life. Killian now smiles at the memory, but twelve months ago the entire family was about to go crazy.

Killian let out his breath, he is reluctant to leave, but he doesn't want to disturb the sleep of his son. He bends to kiss him on the forehead, but just then Charlie's eyes open slightly. Killian remains motionless, hoping his lad will go back to sleep, but Charlie seems to have other plans.

"Daddy?" He whispers with a confused tone.

"Shhh, lad. Aye, it is me, Charlie. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Now, back to sleep." Killian whispers in response while adjusting the sheets and ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Is it already Christmas?" His voice sounds hopeful.

"Not yet, my boy, just in three days. Now you should go back to sleep."

Charlie extends one of his tiny arms to reach for Killian's face. His fingers caress Killian's cheek in a gesture so tender that Killian is about to melt, his heart threatening to get out of his chest.

"Good night, daddy. I love you."

"And I you, my boy. Good night." Killian hopes that Charlie did not notice the broken whisper escaping his lips. Surely, he is wearing his heart on his sleeve, and, though this scene is not something unusual, today has a special meaning for him. Only someone alive can experience these feelings so deep that spread throughout his body, giving him a renewed energy to continue to address this night stroll.

Killian closes the door behind him, again the darkness accompanies him on his way. This time, the walk is somewhat longer. Killian moves up the stairs leading to the attic, trying to be as quiet as possible. However, the wooden stairs creak under his weight, so he curses under his breath and slows his advance, hoping that no one has heard the sound. As it seems that the rest of the house is calm, he moves again with slow, tentative steps. Finally, he arrives successfully the last of the bedrooms. Henry's.

Henry had the honor of choosing the bedroom that he liked the most because he's been there from the moment they moved in, in fact it was Henry who picked the house out with Killian. At the end of the day, there were plenty of empty rooms in that big house and he did not hesitate and choose a room on the top, in what seemed a sort of a tower.

The room is spacious, with the typical decor of a college student because Henry is already nineteen years old. He has always been a smart kid and when it came time to choose if he should go to University arrived, his mothers encouraged him. This was his chance to get out of Storybrooke and know a different world, meet new people, live new experiences. Killian knows that in truth neither Emma nor Regina wanted him to leave, but they were acting as what they are, two mothers who put their children's happiness above everything else.

Henry's decision shocks everyone around him. After assessing all of his options, he decides that he would stay in Storybrooke and was going to study at the Distance University. Emma and Regina tried to change his mind. It wasn't until he and Robin spoke with Henry that they become sure of Henry's decision to stay.

Henry was going to study, yes. But no way would remain oblivious to any issues that may arise in the town. Although it had been calm in Storybrooke for awhile,they should be alert because at any moment a new villain could appear. He was not a child anymore. He was a hero, like everyone else, and his place was close to his family.

Killian recalls the relief he felt when Henry makes his final decision clear.

Relief that he never really bothered to hide. All the members of this large and crazy family know the close relationship between Killian and Henry. He teaches Henry how to sail. Henry, in turn, taught him everything he knows about the modern world. Killian has become not only a father figure for him, like Robin, but his friend.

The room is partly illuminated seeing as Henry forgot to turn off the bedside lamp. It appears he fell asleep reading a book or perhaps studying. Furthermore, Killian notices that Henry has fallen asleep with the phone in hand. Killian knows what that could mean and he cannot feel prouder for it. His eyebrow raises and his lips draw a half smile.

His gaze lingers over the young man before him. Sometimes, Killian still sees him as the boy of eleven years old, the one who always believes the heroes would always win. That brave ten years old lad decided to look for her mother to break a curse. And when he was thirteen, he went straight to the underworld to help in his rescue. But there is no doubt in Killian's mind that Henry has become a young man, one with the intelligence and the ability to get everything he wants. Henry is his son, he has long considered him that, and every time he thinks of what he has become, a wave of pride goes through his body. He is Bae's son and Milah's grandson. How could he not to love him? How would Henry not occupy the same place in his heart as Charlie and Hope? It simply is not possible.

Killian blinks and shakes his head slightly, returning to reality. He carefully removes the books resting on the side of the bed and puts Henry's phone on the nightstand. After a last look at Henry, Killian turns off the lamp and leaves the room.

In the corridor, he leans against the wall and closes his eyes. A sigh escapes his lips at the thought of the next and final step, perhaps the hardest part of his nightly journey.

He heads the central area of the house, the place that has witnessed some of the most painful moments lived between Emma and Killian.

His gaze wanders around every corner, from the kitchen to the living room. This living room hides those secrets of which he feels so ashamed that sometimes he feels like he can not breathe, the pressure in his chest heavy and unbearable.

At first, when they returned from the Underworld, he was not able to live in that house. But Emma convinced him. The house was perfect for them, he'd picked it for that reason after all, and they could replace the bad memories by making good ones. He finally agreed because he wanted to live the life both he and Emma deserved. Especially Emma, who works so hard since then to change the bad memories into good ones.

Killian goes to the kitchen, dimly lit by the moonlight. It is one of his favorite rooms, the heart of the home. He especially loves it in the mornings when it is alive with activity from his family. The kitchen is now empty and quiet but, in a few hours, it will be a whirlwind of activity. He can picture the scene perfectly, almost as if it is really happening.

Mornings in the Jones' home are always a bit chaotic. Henry, who normally wakes up late, bounds down the stairs in a hurry before taking some toast while drinking a few sips of hot chocolate. He will leave after giving a quick kiss to Emma and his siblings. Emma, with her flannel pajamas, tousled hair, and eyes swollen with sleep, is sitting at the table attempting to get Hope to eat something. Which means he has been left with the task of helping Charlie with his breakfast while organizing the chaos of the kitchen.

Occasionally, when Emma gets Hope to actually eat, they can enjoy five minutes of peace to have coffee. But in most of the occasions, Hope shows her character, demanding continuous attention. However, amidst all the chaos, Killian always has a second to brush his lips with Emma's or to have a loving gesture with their children.

He can not help but smile at the thought of all those family moments lived. These domestic moments, so normal to other people, give life to him. He is more aware than ever that he got a second chance to do things correctly and, of course, that is how he wants to spend the rest of his life.

Thinking about it, he moves around the room, focusing his eyes on the dining table. Soon after moving in, they replaced it with a larger table with enough capacity to accommodate the whole family. And since then, Emma has been in charge of organizing all kinds of family gatherings. Any excuse is good one to have a meal or a party. All these gatherings create new memories that have buried those of his past in an ever deepening hole.

His mind evokes other important moments that occurred in the living room. His children took their first steps here, on this wooden floor. These walls witnessed their first words. The couch has been a common place for movies and popcorn nights. Everything in this house, every corner, even the most insignificant object has a story behind it that mitigates the painful moments.

There is other evidence that the house is full of life. For example, family photos decorate all the walls. Since returning from the Underworld, both Emma and Henry decided that every family gathering needed photographic evidence as a reminder that will last for many years.

Killian fixes his eyes on one of the images, a family portrait that David casually took. A long time ago, there was an image of a forest hanging on that wall. It is something he does not want to remember. His hand moves toward the image, his fingers follow its lines, delicately tracing his wife's profile. Emma's eyes have a special brightness in that picture, increasing her natural beauty. Not a single one of them is looking directly at the camera, they didn't know that David was taking the picture, so their gestures are natural, their faces are relaxed, smiling at each other. This is the image of a happy family. His family. This is his life now.

His view follows the route around the room, stopping at one of the corners. That was the place where the door leading to the basement was. Although they decided to brick up the entrance and remove the large locked door, he still has a physical reaction when he thinks of it. His muscles tense, his jaw clenches, features harden.

Fortunately this time his hard expression lasts only a few seconds. That corner is now the place intended to put the Christmas tree, seeing as Christmas is near. Again, the bad memories fade and are replaced by the lights, the colors, the gifts,and by endless joy and hope that their children will experience in three days. All of the trouble worth it just to see the looks on their faces when they wake up Christmas morning.

His tour ends in his usual place. The perfect antidote in case his heart and mind have not yet managed to calm down. He walks to the old telescope and lets his gaze wander at the sight of the moon over the ocean.

Just then he hears a faint sound, faint but unmistakable to him. Someone is approaching him quietly from behind. Which is why he is not surprised when he feels two arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

He remains in that position for a few seconds, reveling in the feeling of Emma's body in contact with his. Finally, her whispered words break the silence.

"Can't sleep?"

He nods and turns to look at Emma. That's all he needs. His breathing calms down, his heart beats more slowly. The last of the memories finally disappear from his mind. He is at home. His arms encircle Emma's body, holding her tightly. The need to be closer her increases. He buries his head in her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. His whole body becomes alive just by simply holding her in his arms.

After a few seconds, Emma moves away just a few inches, placing her hands on either side of his face, her inquisitive gaze looking for his eyes, asking without words.

"I'm fine, love. I'm fine now."

She smiles in response. Her voice comes in a whisper that sounds like a melody in his ears.

"You can wake me up, you know. You can count on me in your sleepless nights."

Killian moves closer to her so their foreheads touch. "I know, Emma."

His lips find hers in a tender kiss. He revels in her taste, in her silky touch. Emma opens her mouth slightly, inviting him to enter. Their tongues start a sensual dance that they practice often. He can not prevent the groan that escapes from his mouth as he holds Emma more tightly in his arms. Her kisses are addictive, like a drug that he is willing to take at all hours.

Emma must feel the same because she deepens the kiss, seeking his lips with demand. Somehow, while their lips still keep in contact, they move to sit on the couch.

Kilian losses track of time, too inebriated by the sensations. Gradually, their kisses begin to calm to the point of them being just a bit of rubbing. Emma smiles without completely abandoning his lips.

"So, do you feel alive now?"

He is reluctant to leave her lips permanently. "Mmmm, I'm not sure, maybe I need more proof."

She laughs loudly and he has no choice but to silence her with a new warm kiss. Then, Emma rests her head on his chest while Killian wraps her shoulders with his arm.

"Well, did your night stroll helped you?"

Killian is not surprised to hear her question, she knows what causes his wakefulness and also knows how to ease his discomfort.

"It always does, love."

Emma insists. "I'm always willing to show you that you are very much alive." Her mischievous smile and playful look is all he needs to drive away the last bit of his fears. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, we never know when our little girl is going to wake." Killian makes a gesture with his head pointing to the monitoring device. Emma brought it and it now resting on the coffee table. "So I preferred to do my usual tour. Besides, you know I love watching you while you are sleeping."

Emma smiles. "And how are our children?"

Killian briefly explains to her his observations of the evening and after they fall into a peaceful silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Although Killian is much calmer now, he takes another look around. The living room is a little messy, with toys scattered on the floor and some objects misplaced. Everything around is a great proof of domesticity, something he loves, but suddenly a feeling of doubt overcomes him.

"Emma, love, are you happy with the life we have?"

Emma leans back to look at him with a confused gesture. "What do you mean?"

Killian scratches behind his ear. He knows that these thoughts do not make any sense, not after so many years together, but still he can not help but ask. "I mean, you married a pirate. That's usually synonymous with endless adventures. Instead, you are a princess and the only thing I can offer you is this." He makes a gesture with his hand pointing around. "A normal and boring life, lacking excitement."

Her confused expression changes to a frown. "Why are you asking me this now? Is that how you feel?"

"What? No!" Killian tries to reassure her. "All this is like a dream for me. These small domestic moments we have are what give me life. Having a family was unthinkable to me a few years ago. That's why sometimes I find it hard to get used to the idea that all of this is real. But I want this life with all my heart. I want to keep this normal life."

"Oh, Killian, I want this normal life too, more than anything in this world. With you." Her lips meet Killian's again and both merge into a gentle kiss, full of emotion. When they break the kiss, Emma leans back on his shoulder. But within a few seconds, she sits up again with an amused expression.

"How can you think that our life is dull and adventureless? Getting Hope dressed is an adventure. Not to mention bath time. That's an epic odyssey."

While they should be silent, Killian can not help but laugh at the thought of their daughter. "And yet she just started walking. I dread to think what will become of us when she grows a little more."

"But we love her."

"Yes, we do, like Charlie and Henry."

"Like I love you."

"And I you."

Kilian hugs her, leaving a soft kiss on her hair.

"Maybe we should go back to bed." Emma whispers.

"Maybe…"

Killian looks at the monitoring device no sounds or movements. They can stay a little more here, on the ground floor. He feels comfortable with Emma in his arms, her warm breath caressing his skin. His body relaxes, the eyelids become heavier. His mind will finally have a break.

* * *

Killian wakes up a few hours later. He blinks a few times before opening his eyes just enough to find out where he is. His forehead crinkles and his eyes narrow with the clarity pouring from every window.

He realizes that they fell asleep on the couch. At some point, they moved in their sleep because both of them are lying flat on the couch now. Emma's body is partially covering his while remaining fast asleep. However, he notices something different. A warm blanket is covering them. He looks toward the coffee table. The baby monitor has disappeared. A wide smile appears on his face. This can only be the job of one person. Henry.

Henry probably woke up early in the morning to study and discovered that they had fallen asleep. He likely took the monitoring device to prevent anything disrupting their sleep.

Just then he hears distant voices gradually approaching from elsewhere in the house. He is curious about what will happen, so he pretends he is still sleeping when their three kids appear in the living room.

When they have moved far enough, Killian sits up a little to keep watching while being careful not to wake Emma and remains semi-hidden.

The image he sees melts his heart. Henry is carrying Hope in his arms, resting her on his hip, while holding Charlie's tiny hand. The three of them are heading toward the kitchen.

"Mama, Papa?" Hope's sweet baby voice reaches his ears.

"Shhhh. Mom and Dad are resting. Remember, we're playing a game. We must talk quietly to avoid waking them up."

"Mom and Dad are sick?" Charlie is participating fully in the game, because his voice is so low that Killian can hardly hear it.

"No, Charlie, they're fine." Henry reassures him. "It's just that sometimes dad thinks too much and he can not sleep. Mom helps him rest."

"Is daddy sad?" Charlie insists, his little voice sounds worried. The presence of his parents is a constant in his life. Maybe that's why he finds this situation a bit weird.

"No, dad is happy, don't worry, Charlie. Now we are having breakfast, but when we finish, you can wake him and give him a big hug. He will be much happier then."

"Yes! Come on, Henry, we have to hurry."

Killian lies back on the couch. The scene he has just witnessed has moved him so much that he feels a lump in his throat. He wonders when he became a man so sensitive to the point of being about to shed tears while listening to his children.

"Henry, is it already Christmas?" Charlie's voice comes again clearly to his ears. Normally he does not talk much in the morning, but he is too excited. Killian is touched by the passion his son feels for Christmas. He hopes that the Christmas spirit never disappears from his home.

"It's almost here, it will come sooner than you think."

Killian's lips curl into a smile while listening to the kids. Indeed, in a few days, they will be living all the traditions of these holidays. The house will be even more full of life, with the shouts of joy from all of the children in the family and the long adult conversations around the dining table. The gatherings in which all they did debate how to fight the villain of the moment have become rare as of late. Now they talk about more mundane issues, although everyone still displays the same personality from before. Some things will never change.

Emma is still asleep beside him. Maybe they should get up and join the kids in the kitchen, but he allows himself just a few seconds more to enjoy having his wife in his arms without interruption. Everything is perfect around him. The children's voices coming from the kitchen, the calm voice of Henry, showing an infinite patience with his younger siblings. His body relaxes in contact with Emma's, feeling her warm breath like a caress on his skin. Life has given him a second chance, or a third, he lost count long ago... And this time he is willing to take full advantage of it. No doubt, he feels alive now.


	2. Emma

_This second part includes Emma's POV and advances a little more in the story. Emma wakes up in the middle of the night three days later and it's her turn to take a tour of the house._

* * *

Emma moves uneasily in her bed, her mind still sailing between consciousness and sleep. Reluctant to wake up at all, she curls up in the warmth offered by the blankets covering her as she instinctively extends her arm in search of her other source of natural heat on winter nights. However, the only thing her hand finds is an empty space in the place where her husband should be. That is when her sleep fades completely.

In the midst of turmoil, Emma sits on the bed and gropes for the lamp switch on the nightstand. Her heart beats frantically as her gaze wanders around the room in search of some sign of Killian.

"Everything is fine," she murmurs. The sheets still retain some of his warmth, in clear indicative that he left the shelter of their bedroom just a moment before. She then glances at the baby monitoring device and at that moment a sigh of relief escapes through her lips. "Everything is fine," she repeats, this time with more certainty.

The monitor screen shows the peaceful —somewhat unusual— sleep of her little girl, but this time Hope is not alone. A protective shadow with a profile that she knows perfectly watches over her.

Emma lies back on the bed and turns off the light, her head resting on the pillow as her lips draw a small smile. It seems clear that Killian is having one of his sleepless nights and she knows she must wait for him to do his usual tour of the house. She must wait for his heart to calm down enough and his mind to realize that what he is living is real. His last refuge, as always, will be her arms, which will welcome him when he finishes his journey.

These nights of insomnia were more common at first, after his return from the underworld. His mind and body still kept fresh the psychological wounds generated by his death and subsequent torture. He slowly calmed down, but his nights of insomnia never really disappeared.

What Killian doesn't know is that those sleepless nights are sleepless for her as well. Emma is not sure if it is because of her instinct to protect, or if it is an effect of their _True Love_. Whatever the reason, whenever Killian wakes up in the middle of the night with a restless heart, so does she after a few minutes.

And her reaction is always the same. Panic in the beginning. An irrational fear that what she —they have lived in the last few years has been nothing but a sweet dream. Fear that when she wakes up, a reality full of sadness and solitude welcomes her.

Emma sighs again. No, fortunately, her life is not a dream. It's real, very real, she just has to look at the baby monitoring device to reaffirm herself. However, Killian, having gone through the experience of his own death, needs more evidence to make sure he still exists. That is why she waits for him patiently.

The distant creak of the stairs is a sign that he is reaching the final stretch of his journey, after watching the sleep of their two youngest children. One more visit and he will soon reach his destination. Emma can not help but smile broadly as her heart melts a little. Whatever happens, even though Henry is spending the night with Regina, Killian never forgets to visit his eldest son's room.

And it is because Henry is Killian's son in every sense of the word except in the blood. After the first awkward moments of adaptation to what it meant to start a life together, everything had flowed well between them. They form together an inseparable team and support each other, even if that means going against her sometimes. Not even the arrival of his new siblings succeeded in breaking or diminishing the bond that had formed between them.

The second creak of the wood is the unmistakable indication that Killian is returning. It's time to enter the scene. Emma picks up the baby monitor and sneaks to the door of her bedroom. She doesn't want to rush because she is aware that Killian has yet to make one last stop. After a moment, she opens the door in silence and heads downstairs.

Killian is in his usual place, leaning slightly as he watches the moon over the ocean through the lens of the telescope. She allows herself a few more seconds of secret observation before announcing her presence.

The years have not diminished the attractiveness of her husband, rather on the contrary. He retains his bold and penetrating gaze, his dark hair without any gray hair, and that cheeky smile at times, and able to melt the most frozen heart in other occasions. But this everyday life, this normal life, has also changed him in a sense. She finds it difficult to associate the image in front of her, a very attractive father of family in flannel pajamas and simple slippers, with the image of the bloodthirsty and vengeful pirate she met the first time.

His inner fire is still present, however, although he now channels it into more enjoyable activities, for Emma's pleasure. His tenacity and bravado are intact, his courage and sometimes his impulsiveness when it comes to defending his loved ones are not lost either. His eyes keep that special shine, his blue eyes can go from showing the greatest devotion in the world, to show all his rage if anyone dares to harm any member of his family.

He is the love of her life, the father of her children, who gave her not only a home but also security, confidence and a future full of opportunities to keep their happiness.

Emma could spend countless hours in this same position, leaning against the door frame watching his small gestures without being seen. However, she has not gone in his quest to be a mere spectator but to help him in the final part of his journey. For that reason, she carefully leaves the baby monitor on the coffee table and approaches with silent steps, eager to reach him.

Her arms wrap around Killian's waist from behind and at that moment she can feel her husband's muscles relax at her touch. They remain in the same position for a few more seconds, there are no words between them, just feelings. She lets herself get lost in his natural scent, the warmth of his body against hers, the strength of his muscles. Finally, her whispered words break the silence.

"Can't sleep?"

He nods and then turns to look at her. Their eyes connect for a second as he encircles her with his arms, clasping her against his body, his face hidden in the hollow of her neck, his warm breath caressing her skin.

After that first moment of contact, Emma frees herself from his embrace slightly, enough to place her hands on either side of her husband's face as she gives him an inquiring look, seeking some confirmation that he has managed to calm himself sufficiently.

"I'm fine, love. I'm fine now."

Her lips curl into a tender smile matching his. She lets out a sigh of relief. His expression, his words and his calm voice, a proof that, indeed, he has overcome the most traumatic part of the night. Still, she needs to reaffirm herself in something. "You can wake me up, you know. You can count on me in your sleepless nights."

"I know, Emma," Killian whispers, their foreheads touching as his arms hold her even more tightly. It's Killian who initiates the kiss, his lips seeking hers in a tentative first contact full of tenderness. When she feels his lips against hers, she loses the capacity to think, she just wants to feel. That is why she deepens the kiss, searching his lips insistently, her hands clinging to him to keep him as close as possible. Killian's soft moan does nothing to mitigate her desire. She is addicted to his kisses, but it is a drug she is not willing to give up.

Emma is grateful because the flame of passion has not lost a hint of its intensity despite the passage of time. That is why an innocent kiss during an ordinary night can become something much more intense, with the power enough to make both lose the notion of time and space. Somehow they end up on the couch, their bodies still joined, their lips still in contact.

After a few seconds, or minutes, who knows? The initial passion seems to be appeased, their kisses are less intense, but she is still reluctant to abandon his lips completely. "So, do you feel alive now?" She whispers between smiles.

Mmmm, I'm not sure, maybe I need more proof."

A loud laugh escapes through her lips, silenced a few moments later by a new kiss. Once calm, Emma rests her head on his chest and curls next to her husband.

"Well, did your night stroll help you?"

"It always does, love."

Despite his response, Emma insists, "I'm always willing to show you that you are very much alive. Why didn't you wake me up?" Her mischievous smile and playful look make clear the intent of her words.

"Well, we never know when our little girl is going to wake." Killian gestures at the monitoring device. "So I preferred to do my usual tour. Besides, you know I love watching you while you are sleeping."

Emma smiles. Yes, she does know. She knows what it means to wake up and be fully aware of being watched without having to open her eyes. Although it may seem strange, she has always found that habit quite comforting. It's something that gives her security, knowing that, no matter what happens, he will always be present, watching over her sleep.

"And how are our children?"

Killian explains in more detail his nocturnal walk. After that, both fall into a quiet silence. Killian's leisurely breathing, and the rhythmic beat of his heart next to her ear act like a reassuring balm. She feels her eyelids growing heavier, her mind starting to cloud over her sleep... Maybe they can rest for a few minutes here, on that same couch, curled up inside their bubble. Just as she is about to close her eyes and surrender to sleep, Killian speaks again.

"Emma, love, are you happy with the life we have now?"

Her heart flutters a bit at the unexpectedness of his question. She sits up a little to look at him, the confusion marked on her face. "What do you mean?"

Killian seems uncomfortable before answering, which does nothing to quell her own nervousness. "I mean, you married a pirate. That's usually synonymous with endless adventures. Instead, you are a princess and the only thing I can offer you is this." He gestures with his hand, pointing around. "A normal and boring life, lacking excitement."

Emma frowns, her concern growing. "Why are you asking me this now? Is that how you feel?" She can not avoid the alarm tone in her voice.

"What? No! All this is like a dream for me. These small domestic moments we have are what give me life. Having a family was unthinkable to me a few years ago. That's why sometimes I find it hard to get used to the idea that all of this is real. But I want this life with all my heart. I want to keep this normal life."

All her worries evaporate the moment she hears her husband's speech. He manages to imprint such determination on his tone of voice that he would be able to convince anyone he proposed. "Oh, Killian, I want this normal life too, more than anything in this world. With you."

A mixture of pride, relief, and love, begins to run through her veins increasing the urge to kiss him again. And that she does. Their lips meet in a tender kiss filled with emotion. After a few seconds, she returns to her favorite position, her head resting against his chest. But that position doesn't last long, because an image suddenly comes to mind, causing her to sit up again to look at Killian.

"How can you think that our life is dull and adventureless? Getting Hope dressed is an adventure. Not to mention bath time. That's an epic odyssey."

Killian not only can't help laughing at her suggestion but also decides to play the game. "And yet she just started walking. I dread to think what will become of us when she grows a little more."

"But we love her."

"Yes, we do, like Charlie and Henry."

"Like I love you."

"And I you."

He hugs her and she is lost again in his protective arms and his intoxicating scent. "Maybe we should go back to bed," she whispers.

"Maybe…"

But neither of them moves from their position. Maybe they can stay a little longer here, in the quiet of the ground floor. Just a few more minutes and they'll go back to bed... But instead, she curls up more against Killian and closes her eyes. Her last thought before the sleep invades her, is the image of a happy family, a normal family living a normal life. An image like the one hanging in the living room exposed for all those who visit them. The image of happiness.

* * *

Three nights later, Emma wakes up again in the middle of the night, although this time the reason is quite different. She feels, without needing to open her eyes, that Killian today has a peaceful sleep. His rhythmic breathing against her back and protective arm around her waist are proof of that. What wakes her up on this occasion is a slight but insistent tap on her shoulder. When Emma opens her eyes, she finds someone else in the room.

"Mommy?" Her son Charlie is the one who pulls her out of her sleep tonight.

Emma tries to adjust her eyesight, her eyes still swollen with sleep. Her gaze goes to the alarm clock on the nightstand. Three in the morning. They went to sleep just a couple of hours before preparing everything for... It's then when she notices the date and understands why her son has decided to pay them a visit in the middle of the night.

"Hi Charlie," she whispers as she reaches out and caresses her son's hair.

"Is it _aready_ Christmas?" Although his voice comes in a whisper, she can detect the expectation of her son.

A wave of affection for her little boy invades her. He hasn't yet turned four, but it seems that last Christmas marked him enough that he has eagerly awaited these special dates to come again. Her son is the sweetest and most affectionate person and her desire to hold him tightly in her arms seizes her. "Yes, it has already arrived. Merry Christmas." She moves lightly on the bed, making room for him. "Come here."

Charlie climbs to the bed without further ado. Emma realizes he is holding in his arms his favorite teddy bear. His eternal companion. She doesn't know what would become of the whole family if that little teddy bear disappeared someday. Her son curls up beside her and caresses her cheek with his hand in such a tender gesture that she feels her heart swell.

They stay that way for a few seconds. Silence and darkness surround them, but Charlie is too excited to go back to sleep. He moves uneasily in bed until he finally whispers again. "Has Santa _aready_ arrived?"

Yes, of course Santa has arrived, but it's three in the morning and although she's happy about her son's excitement, it's too early, everyone should be sleeping... "It's a little early, maybe we should go back to sleep..."

"Could we go and have a look? Just look, I _pomise_." Her son insists in that voice so charged with eagerness that she finds it difficult to refuse. Still, she struggles to think about whether they should do it. Christmas morning has become a tradition since they began their life together. On that special day, all the members of the family go to the tree to discover their gifts. She doesn't want to miss that moment with the rest, but it's such an emotion that Charlie feels and he's been waiting for that moment for so long... Emma bites her lower lip, still hesitant... Maybe if they come down for just a few seconds…

"Okay." She listens to herself saying it without even having time to process it. But suddenly, Emma finds that this is something she wants to do, sharing this special moment between mother and son, something unique between them. Charlie is so attached to his father that she is surprised by his choice tonight, so she won't miss this opportunity her son is giving her. "But you have to be silent, we don't want the others to wake up yet, okay?"

Her eyes have already adapted enough to the darkness to allow her to see her son's wide smile through the shadows. That is why both Killian and Emma live every day, to keep the happiness and eagerness in their children so that they experience everything that their parents were not allowed to during their respective childhoods. And if such a simple gesture brings happiness to her child she is more than willing to offer it to him.

Both get out of bed trying to be as stealthy as possible. Emma is surprised that Killian has not woken up, since her husband is usually a light sleeper, always on alert after so many years on the high seas stalked by an endless number of dangers. But this time he sleeps placidly and doesn't even move when she withdraws his arm carefully.

Emma offers her hand to her son, who takes it quickly and pulls her towards the door insistently. They go together to the ground floor where the Christmas tree full of gifts is waiting for them. Although the living room lights are off, Killian left the tree lighting on, so the room is dimly lit with various colors, increasing the magic of the moment.

When her son discovers the gifts placed under the tree, his smile becomes even wider and his eyes open with surprise and joy. His face lit by the tree lights is something she will hold in her memory forever.

"Look, mommy! How many packages! "Although he keeps whispering, the emotion is evident in his voice.

They come closer to observe in more detail and it's when Emma discovers an unexpected package, something she wasn't conscious of. It's a box larger than a shoes' box, wrapped carefully in gift wrapping paper and with a note with the name of the recipient of the gift. _To the Jones-Swan family_. She recognizes the elegant handwriting of her husband instantly, but the confusion and also the surprise, seize her, wondering what will be inside. Despite her longing to know, she smiles with affection, because with that simple gesture, Killian has managed to bring the Christmas spirit to her heart.

They remain for a few seconds contemplating the gifts, but the signs of fatigue of her son are evident. Although he hasn't lost his emotion, a small yawn escapes his mouth. It's time to go back to bed.

Emma bends down to keep up with her son and whispers. "This will be our little secret, okay? Now we must go back to sleep, and in a little while, we will all go down together to open the presents."

Her son nods. "Yes, our secret. Thank you mommy, I love you."

Emma feels as if her heart wanted to leave her chest, overwhelmed by the words of her son. "I love you too, Charlie." She holds him in her arms, and for a few seconds, she loses herself in the warmth of his little body and his sweet scent. This normal life, these little gestures are what make happiness. She would not change this life for the world. And every day she feels a growing gratitude to her husband for giving her all this.

Emma offers her hand to her son and both return to the top floor. Once in the hallway, she hesitates for a moment whether to go to her son's bedroom or to her own. Finally, it's decided. _It's only this time_ , she tells herself. "Do you want to sleep with us?"

Charlie's happy expression is enough response so they head to her bedroom. He lies down in bed next to his father with Emma on his other side. "Good night," she whispers as she gives him a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight mom."

Her little boy accommodates himself between his parents, his teddy bear still curled up in his arms. After a couple of minutes, his closed eyes and his quiet breathing are evidence that Charlie has gone back to sleep. It's her turn now. The last thing she thinks before she closes her eyes is that, just a few hours later, they will again experience a similar moment full of surprises and emotions. In just a few hours, Christmas spirit will fill their house with laughter and joy.

* * *

Emma wakes up later, but this time, she doesn't do it thanks to the soft touch of her son, but to a somewhat louder reason. Hope's cries are the cause. Fortunately, they are not cries of anger, but an overflowing joy.

Although she is awake, Emma remains with closed eyes, assimilating everything that happens around her without needing to see. She feels that Charlie is still sleeping next to her and also hears how Killian tries to calm their excitable daughter by trying to keep his tone still.

"Shhh, be quiet Hope, we're going to let mummy sleep some more, aye?"

But it seems that Killian's attempts are unsuccessful because, far from being calm, Hope begins to laugh out loud, clearly amused by the words of her father. "Mama! Mama!" She shouts.

It's time to start the day. She finally opens her eyes, only to close them again immediately, momentarily blinded by the brightness of the morning.

"My apologies, love, it's been impossible to calm our little fierce one."

Emma tries to open her eyes again, this time with some more success. Killian is in front of her, with Hope in his arms and a warm smile on his lips. "Merry Christmas." He leans over and gives her a chaste kiss on her lips, which she instantly returns.

"Merry Christmas."

When Hope discovers that her mother is awake, she twirls in her father's arms as she tries to reach for her. "Mama!"

Killian finally leaves her free and Emma welcomes her into her arms. "Good morning, little princess." This is definitely the best way to wake up in Christmas morning.

A few minutes later, the whole family is around the tree, ready to start opening the gifts. Hope has not stopped shouting since she saw all the packages wrapped in bright colors. It's so attractive to her that Killian has to hold her in his arms to keep her from ruining all the packages ahead of time.

Henry is also with them, although he does not seem so happy with the overflowing energy of his two siblings. His frown and drowsy face are a sign of it. Despite the lack of sleep, however, Emma knows that he enjoys these family moments very much. And she can't help feeling grateful because this year he has decided to spend this special day with them.

Emma looks back at the mysterious package and gives an inquiring look to her husband. He shrugs his shoulders while raising his eyebrows with a mischievous gesture in response.

When they are about to start opening the gifts, someone knocks on the door. Emma frowns, clearly confused. They aren't waiting for anyone, at least not so soon. Since Killian is still trying to calm their excited daughter, it's she who goes to receive the mysterious visitor.

When Emma opens the door, she finds her father waiting on the other side. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Merry Christmas, Emma." David enters without further ado as he kisses her forehead. She notices then he is carrying something, a box. A box with the same decoration as the mysterious package. She tilts her head, looking at her father and Killian without understanding.

His father seems amused at her confusion. "Home delivery." He offers her the package. "Be careful, that can... move a bit."

"What?" But the moment the package is deposited in her hands, she knows what her father is referring to. No... Her husband will not have dared...

David nods. "It's good to have contacts at the animal shelter."

Emma opens her eyes in surprise. _Damn pirate!_

David raises his hands in sign of peace. "Talk to him, I'm just the messenger." By his tone, he seems to be having a good time, but then he gives her another kiss on her forehead and goes back to the door with the intention of leaving.

Emma is still confused by everything that has happened, but she finally reacts. "Wait a moment, won't you stay?"

Her father shakes his head. "An excited child and a tree loaded with gifts await me too. See you later."

Without further ado, David leaves, leaving Emma with a box full of life in her hands. She's going to kill her husband as soon as she gets the chance...

"Mommy? A new gift?"

Charlie walks over to her, staring at the package. Emma throws Killian a murderous look, but her husband looks back at her with that adorable gesture of his, while his lips draw a pout. Emma shakes her head, resigned, she will talk to him later.

"Yes, something Grampa just dropped off. Let's open it first!"

If Emma thought the surprises were over, when her son picks up the lid of the box, she realizes that one more awaits her. For some reason, she had come to the idea that a puppy dog would be waiting for them inside the box. But no, her husband has the ability to surprise her even with pets. Because what is inside is not one, but two tiny balls of hair. Killian has brought home two kittens. _Two_.

"Really?"

"Aren't they adorable?"

Oh yes, of course they are. They are two tiny kittens, their hair in shades white and cinnamon both, although in one of them the cinnamon color predominates more. Emma drops the box on the floor and kneels, taking one of them to show to Charlie. The moment she takes the warm little body between her hands, she knows she is lost.

Charlie caresses it tentatively, his reticent expression at first changing when he realizes that it's a living creature. For the first time, he releases the teddy bear and caresses the new member of the family with his two little hands.

By the time Hope sees the two animals, she stirs and begins to scream, clearly interested in exploring about the new visitors. Killian leaves her on the floor but watches her closely. Henry now holds the first kitten, while Charlie continues to caress him and Emma picks up the other kitten to show it to her little one. Hope opens her eyes wide when she realizes that the ball of hair is moving and she walks away a little, with some fear in her expression. Within a few seconds, tough, she brings a tiny finger closer and touches the animal very gently.

A few seconds later, however, she loses interest in the new members of the family and, taking advantage of the fact that she is already released from her father's arms, Hope decides to start unwrapping the remaining gifts on her own. This is how they discover that the mystery box is filled with all the utensils necessary for the two kittens. There is feed, cat litter, toys... Killian has thought of all the details.

Emma stands up with one of the kittens still in her arms. "At least you haven't followed the cliche." She tells her husband.

Killian looks at her confused, not knowing what she is talking about.

Emma rolls her eyes before answering. "A happy family living in a house surrounded by a white picket fence and with a dog as a pet."

He smiles then, approaching her, his arms around her waist. "So do you like them? They are already weaned and know how to use the litter box. David has been looking after them all this time. "

Emma sighs. "Yes, I like them. But they're two cats, Killian. _Two_."

" _Jolly_ and _Roger_ are not going to give any trouble, I'll take care of them personally, I promise."

Emma opens her eyes in surprise, wondering if she's heard right. "Wait a moment, you've already named them?"

"I've been visiting them for three weeks, darling. They needed a name."

" _Jolly_ and _Roger_... Really?" She holds the kitten in her hands as she looks into its face. "Who are you, little one?"

"He's _Roger_ and she's _Jolly_."

Henry holds Jolly as he looks at them with an amused expression. Any vestige of sleep gone. "I like the names."

Emma sighs again. Killian held her even closer in his arms. His expression of happiness makes everything worthwhile. And if these two kittens are the ones who make her husband's eyes shine that way, she's willing to keep the two new pets. Christmas day has taken an unexpected turn, but that is the magic of these dates. And she can't be happier about it. Maybe tomorrow they have to go out and fight a new villain, but today the whole family is going to allow themselves to enjoy a normal life.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
